


Tender Love and Care

by Anonymous



Series: Kittens and Puppies [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cat Hybrids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Insecurity, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Osamu is having a bad day but its okay because Atsumu and Sakusa are there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kittens and Puppies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011753
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222
Collections: Anonymous





	Tender Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had a few really hard weeks at school which means I haven't been able to write much. This is 100% self indulgent fluff for me to make me feel better. 
> 
> Its not as depraved as the others but sometimes you just want sweet sex. My next work is going to be fucking filthy though so be prepared for that (IwaOi).

Osamu blinked his eyes open wearily. His body was hot all over—like fire was moving like sludge through his veins and devouring him. His hips rocked forward softly and electricity ran up his spine with every jolt. The kitten let out a low groan. A breathy chuckle fanned across his cheek. 

“Good  _ ah _ morning Osamu.” Sakusa whispered against his skin. Now that the kitten was awake the man picked up the pace of his hips. The previously relaxed muscles began to tighten around him. 

“D-daddy.” Osamu whimpered, grinding back against the cock that was pushed deep inside him. His own length laid heavy and leaked onto the sheets below him. Slender fingers raked up his stomach causing the muscles to jump under the feather light touches. A row of tender kisses was planted along Osamu’s bare shoulder. 

“S-such a good boy. You always take Daddy so well.” Sakusa praised his kitten and smiled at the soft huffs and pants that fell from his pet’s lips. He reached around and grabbed Osamu’s ignored cock in his hand, dragging his fingers slowly up the shaft. The kitten let out a long whine and bucked into the touch. 

“Why don’t you take care of this honey? Your brother is right there.” Atsumu still laid asleep—a marching band could run through the house and still the kitten would not stir. His back was snuggled into his brother’s chest and every thrust of Sakusa’s hips caused Osamu’s cock to drag against his twin’s lower back. 

With shaky fingers Osamu reached down until he felt the warm metal plug nestled inside his brother. He pulled it out slowly and the golden kitten mewled softly at the loss. Sakusa helped guide him into the tight wet heat, and the silver kitten couldn’t help but let out a long groan when he bottomed out. 

Their owner’s sharp thrusts forced him in and out of his brother. Osamu was still caught in the warm haziness of sleep and the burning heat of arousal flooded through his veins. It felt like he was drifting on a cloud in the hot summer sun and he allowed himself to go pliant between the two bodies he was sandwiched between. 

Sakusa continued to whisper praises in his ear as his hips slapped against the kitten’s ass. Atsumu began to stir at the new stimulation of a cock buried inside of him. Golden eyes blinked open—still bleary with sleep. 

“‘Samu?” He croaked. The silver kitten nuzzled into his brother’s neck and began to purr. He wrapped his arms around his twin and pulled him flush against his body. The golden kitten whined softly as the cock inside him was pushed even deeper. 

Atsumu rolled his head back so that he could look up at his brother. They nuzzled against each other before meeting for a long and slow kiss. Sakusa watched fondly as his kittens licked into each other's mouths. 

His hips began to stutter and with one final thrust Sakusa buried himself as deep as possible inside Osamu and tipped over the edge—flooding his pet’s inside with his come. The kitten’s moan was muffled by his twin’s tongue in his mouth. Sakusa felt himself pulse over and over into Osamu’s ass and relaxed into the pillows as he enjoyed the feeling of marking what was his. 

The silver kitten’s hips began to hump forward slightly as he tried to ease the ache in his groin. Atsumu squeezed around him—pulling one of his legs up to his chest so that his brother could push even deeper inside of him. Sakusa felt Osamu’s tail twitching against his bare stomach as the kitten began to chase his own release with more vigour. 

Their kisses had devolved into sloppy licks and pants as Osamu’s hips snapped into his twin. Sakusa knew the kitten finally came when he felt the muscles around his own cock squeezed him in a vice grip and a loud groan ripped itself from Osamu’s throat. 

Atsumu mewled pitifully as his brother’s thick cock pumped him full of milk. The golden kitten’s own length laid heavy against his stomach and drooled against the tanned skin. Sakusa knew that Osamu would return the favor once he had finished filling his twin. 

The man finally felt his own cock still and pulled out, quickly replacing his cock with the warm silver plug that had been resting in his hand. He sat up and brushed the hair out of his kitten’s eyes. 

“Good morning boys.” He said tenderly and leaned down to give them both a sweet kiss. They both bid him a sleepy good morning complete with wide yawns and squinty eyes. Sakusa felt himself overwhelmed with adoration as he watched them curl around each other and snuggle back under the covers. Osamu had his arms wrapped protectively around his brother, and Atsumu shrunk into the embrace. 

Sakusa unearthed himself from the blankets and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for work. 

When he emerged, dressed in a freshly pressed 3 piece suit and ready for the day, he walked into the bedroom to find Atsumu on his knees with his cock buried down his twin’s throat. Osamu moaned happily as the golden kitten’s hips snapped forward—drool dripped down his chin and dampened the burgundy comforter. 

Sakusa hummed happily as he watched them enjoy themselves. The steady sound of Atsumu’s balls hitting Osamu’s chin filled the air. Their owner walked over and ran a hand down the golden kitten’s back as he watched his cock thrust in and out of his brother’s mouth. Slender fingers ran down to cup a firm cheek—kneading it greedily between his fingers. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt the warm base of a plug nestled firmly in Atsumu’s hole. Sakusa relished the long sweet moan that fell from the kitten’s lips when he dug his palm into the base and forced it deeper inside. 

He pressed a quick kiss to the kitten’s temple before standing back up off the bed. 

“When you’re finished come eat your breakfast.” All he received was a quick nod in response. 

Sakusa went into the kitchen and went through the methodical steps of preparing himself a quick but nutritious meal. He needed to keep his body perfectly healthy so he could continue to provide the best diet for the kittens. Before buying them he had eaten nothing but take out, nicotine, and booze, but now he took time to assure that his body was nourished so that they could eat to their heart’s content. 

By the time he sat down at the table he heard the soft padding of bare feet across the hardwoods. Both the kittens entered the kitchen looking happy and satiated. There were 2 cushions on the floor next to him; one under the table between his knees and the other adjacent to his seat. 

Atsumu sunk down on the one beneath the table where Sakusa’s cock was already out and waiting for his eager mouth. Warm lips wrapped around his length and the man let out a happy sigh around his mouthful of eggs. Atsumu was always especially eager in the morning and so he took Sakusa deep and hollowed his cheeks as he licked at the underside of his owner’s cock. The man enjoyed the slurping and sucking sounds as he ate his meal and mindlessly flipped through his email. 

Osamu settled next to him and leaned his head on Sakusa’s thigh. He nuzzled at his owner’s hand until the fingers began to scratch lazily against his scalp. 

When feeding the kittens, Sakusa’s orgasm always came quicker than when he was fucking them. His hips jerked up once and then he was spilling into the tight mouth wrapped around his cock. Atsumu’s tail flicked back and forth happily as he guzzled down the milk being poured down his throat. 

Sakusa’s balls always ached and were heavy in the morning, so when he finally began to feed Atsumu the tension released and his body relaxed. This was what he was made for. 

The golden kitten purred happily as he felt the warmth rush down his throat. The bite of hunger in his stomach slowly began to fade away as his owner’s cock continuously fed him. He pushed himself forward as close as possible—loving the feeling of Sakusa’s cock resting directly in the back of his throat and spilling milk down his esophagus. 

Atsumu wished he could stay like this forever. Bracketed by his Daddy’s legs, belly full of milk, Osamu purring happily next to him, ass full of come. He never thought he would get to experience a life as blissful as this one. 

When he finally felt his stomach begin to grow full, Atsumu licked at the slit of the cock in his mouth and slowly the stream of come began to slow until it puttered out into a few weak drips. The kitten crawled out from under the table, stretching out his back and legs, and watched as his twin eagerly took his place. 

Osamu’s lips were still pink and swollen from having Atsumu’s cock buried between them just a half an hour ago. Now they wrapped around their owner’s cock and began to suckle. 

The kitten was already partially full from what his brother had fed him earlier, so his sucks weren’t as desperate and vigorous. They were soft and sleepy as the tip of Sakusa’s cock rested in the center of his tongue. 

The first spill of milk was always the sweetest in Osamu’s opinion. It snapped the warm lovey haze from his brain and suddenly he found he was starving. He let the cock quiver against his tongue—pumping thick hot ropes of come into his cheeks. The kitten loved to savor the taste of his Daddy filling his mouth. In large gulps he swallowed his breakfast, enjoying the feeling of it crawling down his throat and settling warm inside his belly. 

Atsumu watched with droopy eyes, falling asleep once again against his owner’s thigh. He felt nothing but contentment as he watched his brother eat and basked in the satisfaction of being so full. He could tell his Daddy was happy too; he knew feeding them was Sakusa’s favorite part of the day. 

The twins had been passed around through the darkest circles of the underground world for as long as they could remember. Sometimes they were used personally, like now with Sakusa, but the majority of the time they were rented out for things like parties. 

They would be pumped full of drugs that assured they could perform for hours on end and caged or chained to the middle of a room to entertain guests as they fucked. People watched as they bred each other and sloppily filled their mouths with milk as a reward for their performance. Their minds were dizzy and hazy but they grounded themselves in the sturdiness of each other. The morning after their memories would be fuzzy and they would be filthy— a bitter curdling of dread and disgust in their stomachs as they remembered being treated more like cattle and less like living beings. 

The rare occasions where someone tried to separate them, they went feral, and it became a well known fact that the Miya twins were a package deal. 

It took them a while to trust Sakusa. When he first bought them they didn’t know what to expect. They were relieved that they would be his private pets but that still did not guarantee their comfort or well being. 

In their first few months with him, he never once tried to fuck or force himself upon them. He allowed them access to food whenever they pleased, and simply sat back and watched as they would fuck each other. Overtime they began to trust him and now Atsumu leaned against a muscular thigh and looked up at the only other person he had ever loved other than his twin. Sakusa had promised to take care of them and so far he had kept his word. 

“Ok kittens it’s time to go to work.” Sakusa tucked himself back into his pants after Osamu was done eating and walked to the door to gather his coat and their leashes. Atsumu always enjoyed the light snap as the clip secured around the O ring at his throat. When they were leashed like this no one dared to touch them, and the few who had were quick to experience Sakusa’s fury. 

Osamu pressed close to his twin’s side, grabbing the other kitten’s hand and lacing their fingers together. It wasn’t uncommon; Osamu craved physical contact, especially from his brother, but the silver kitten seemed more needy today. He stayed glued to Atsumu’s side all the way to the office. 

Atsumu could tell something was wrong with his brother. The silver kitten stayed pressed against him the entire car ride to Sakusa’s work—not once drifting farther than a few inches away. Once they got to the office the silver kitten snuggled into his twin’s embrace and stayed there. 

Atsumu tried his best to get his brother to feel better. They spent the day wrapped around each other, exchanging soft kisses and hushed words, but still the silver kitten clung to him. Something deep down in Atsumu’s chest ached and he knew he was feeling the pain in his twin’s heart. 

“‘Samu do you wanna play?” The golden kitten asked as one of his hands reached down to tug at the plug nestled inside his brother. Osamu looked over to where Sakusa was sitting at his desk and then back at Atsumu. Liquid silver worry swam in his eyes. 

“Daddy?” The kitten whimpered. The man glanced up from the papers on his desk and turned to look back at his pets. His expression fell as he saw Osamu’s lip wobble. Atsumu slid down until he was bracketed between his brother’s legs. The golden kitten began to pepper large muscular thighs with kisses and marked the smooth pale skin.

“Daddy can you come play with us?” Osamu’s voice cracked and their owner slid out of his seat and moved over to his pets. 

Sakusa’s brow furrowed with worry as he looked into watery silver eyes. He reached out to cup his kitten’s cheek and swiped away a few stray tears that ran down them. 

“What’s wrong kitten?” He moved so he was sitting on the lounge next to them and Osamu buried his face into Sakusa’s pant leg—Atsumu still sucking a constellation of purple bruises into his twin’s thighs. 

“I-I just want to be close to you today.” Said a pathetic whimper. Some days Osamu’s feelings and fears from his past overwhelmed him and when they did he found comfort in being surrounded by his owner and twin. It had been years since Sakusa had bought them, so days like this were rare now, but when Osamu’s doubts reared their ugly heads it never failed to make Sakusa’s heart crack. 

“Will you sit on me?” Osamu’s fingers had a white knuckle grip on Sakusa’s pants. Even after all this time he still felt nervous asking for what he wanted. Atsumu was loud and vocal—obnoxious at times, but Osamu preferred to go with the flow or speak through his twin. Sakusa always encouraged the silver kitten to voice his needs.

“Daddy will do whatever you need me to, okay sweetie?” Sakusa stood without hesitation and slid off his pants and underwear—folding them and setting them on the desk. He made his way back to the chaise and crawled over Osamu, settling down slowly until his ass rested on the kitten’s face. Instantly his pet relaxed into the plush cushions. 

Sakusa could feel the soft puffs of air against his hole as he moved to settle his balls into the silver kitten’s open mouth. Like this, Osamu was unable to focus on anything but Atsumu and Sakusa. His nose was pressed into the crevice of his owner’s ass so all he could smell was the slightly sweaty musk of Sakusa. His eyes were covered by warm cheeks and the world was dark. Thick calves and thighs bracketed his head and muted the outside world. His mouth was full of his owner’s heavy balls and the kitten happily suckled and licked at the wrinkly skin. 

Atsumu gently pulled the plug out of Osamu’s ass and began to press his own cock inside. With his other senses dulled the touch consumed the silver kitten—his whole world became the slow steady drag of his brother’s cock. 

When Atsumu bottomed out he leaned down to blanket his twin’s chest, completely covering him now, and wrapped his mouth around their Daddy’s leaking cock. Osamu felt all of his anxiety melt away as the solid pressure of his brother against his body settled against him. 

It was a little awkward but if Atsumu had Sakusa’s cock all the way down his throat it worked. The only movement was from the kitten’s mouths as they suckled. Everyone stopped to enjoy the feeling of being full and surrounded. 

Osamu felt all his anxieties melt away as the 2 people he cared for most in the world enveloped him. The voices in his head telling him that he wasn’t worth it, that this wouldn’t last, that they would abandon him again, all faded from harsh screams, to faint whispers, until there was nothing but silence. He tilted his head so his tongue could lap and lick at his owner’s entrance. 

Sakusa let out a deep sigh as he felt Osamu’s tongue wriggle inside of him. Atsumu was still firmly attached to his cock and the kitten suckled, waiting for his lunch. 

Osamu’s tongue thrust in and out of him and Sakusa allowed himself to be pushed over the edge until his cock poured into Atsumu’s mouth. The kitten hummed happily—satisfied with the feeling of his brother warming his cock and his owner filling his belly. 

The golden kitten swallowed his lunch while Osamu ate out their owner, and Sakusa just basked in the warmth and allowed it to consume him. In moments like this he wondered how he had ever lived without them. His entire universe was made up of twinkling gold stars and soft silver moonlight. 

After the golden kitten pulled away, Sakusa moved so that his back was now facing Atsumu, so that he could guide his cock into Osamu’s mouth. The kitten suckled on his head—mewling softly around it as his brother thrust in and out of him. 

Sakusa ran his fingers through soft silver locks and words of praise fell from his lips like water. Big fat teardrops ran down Osamu’s cheeks and he did his best to wipe them away. Atsumu’s tongue started to lick at Sakusa’s hole—lapping up the cooling spit his twin had left there. The man rocked back and forth between the warm wet heats until he felt himself spilling into Osamu’s mouth.

The silver kitten opened his lips so that Sakusa could watch every thick rope of come fill his cheeks. The kitten only closed his mouth to swallow—obediently staying still as Sakusa fed him his lunch. 

Their owner heard a soft whine from behind him and a particularly heavy thrust caused his cock to shift and paint across the silver kitten’s cheek. Osamu scrambled to put his Daddy’s cock back into his mouth and closed his lips around the head, keeping it firmly in place.

He felt overwhelmed with his adoration as he leaned down to swipe his thumb across his kitten’s cheek and pick up the milk that had spilled there. Atsumu was still licking and stucking at his hole and he felt the muscles open up and become pliant—fluttering around nothing and desperate to be filled. 

Every year on the day Sakusa bought them, he let the kittens have their way with him. Normally, he never allowed them to fuck him, he was their owner and they were there to serve  _ him _ , but on that special day he allowed them free reign of his body. 

On their first anniversary the kittens did nothing. They were still too nervous around Sakusa to dare and fuck him. Instead they spent most of the day nestled between his legs—content with gorging themselves on milk and breeding each other. 

By the second year the kittens were completely comfortable around their new master and happily took him up on his offer. After that day Sakusa knew no one else would ever be able to pleasure him again. They kittens had burned him alive and left him a pile of ashes—but from it he was reborn into something perfectly tailored to be anything and everything they needed. 

All day he was constantly filled and encompassed by them. They bred him over and over—filling him with come and plugging him so all day he sat stuffed. Their cocks sat in his mouth as they fed him their milk and filled his belly. Sometimes he sat nestled between them with a cock inside him and his buried in the other twin. Other times they both trust into his holes and filled him at both ends. 

Today as he wiped away Osamu’s tears as the kitten drank his milk, he wondered if maybe he should break his rule just this once. Obviously his pet was hurting and he would do anything to make him feel better. 

It was ironic. Technically, Sakusa owned them but if they asked it of him he would spend all his time kneeling at their feet. Their bodies belonged to him but his soul was entirely theirs.

After the kitten finished his meal and began to weakly lap at the head of Sakusa’s cock, the man pulled away and draped his upper half against the back of the chaise lounge, ass hanging out in the air. The twins whined as their Daddy pulled away from them. 

“Osamu come fill me up.” Both the kitten’s ears perked forward. Sakusa never allowed them to fuck him. 

“B-but it’s not our anniversary.” The kitten sat up on his knees—silver eyes darting down to Sakusa’s open and dripping hole. His cock sat hard and red against his thigh. He was settled on Atsumu’s lap. Sakusa felt his heart clunch as the kittens held each other, heads cocked to the side as they stared at him excitedly. He wished he could take a picture. 

“I know but Daddy wants you both to fill him up. Atsumu can you get my plug from the desk.” The kittens moved in tandem. Osamu settled being Sakusa and slowly sunk into his heat—both of them let out long sighs as the kitten’s cock settled deep inside his owner. Atsumu moved to the desk and pulled out a matte black plug that was identical to the ones inside him and his brother. 

The golden kitten watched his brother hump into their owner. Sakusa sat up on his knees so that he could reach around his shoulder and bury his fingers into silken silver locks. Osamu’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted and fucked into his master. Even though Atsumu had just filled his brother up not too long ago, he felt his cock twitch and start to grow heavy.

Hungry golden eyes stared at where they were joined—watching Sakusa’s hole suck in Osamu’s cock. Getting to watch the only two people he had ever loved relish in each other’s bodies, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Overwhelmed with desire, Atsumu crawled up next to his brother and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. The golden kitten devoured his twin and the silver kitten didn’t protest—allowing his mouth to hang open as his brother licked and sucked into it. Sakusa did his best to watch them but eventually couldn’t focus on anything but the heat in his veins and electricity up his spine. 

Osamu’s pace picked up and the heavy slap of skin against skin filled the room. He gripped his owner’s hips with white knuckles as he pushed himself as deep as possible and came with a loud mewl. Sakusa felt his whole body shudder as his kitten’s cock pumped him full of milk. Atsumu let out a low whine and rutted up against Sakusa’s thigh—trying to bring his Daddy’s attention to his own hard and leaking cock. 

“Shhh baby. As soon as your brother is done you can have your turn.” The man laughed at the pout that formed on his kitten’s lips. He reached up with a thumb to pull at the plump lower lip and felt his breath catch in his throat when the kitten took the finger into his mouth and began to suck. 

“So greedy.” He breathed. 

Osamu tucked himself as close to Sakusa as possible, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and burying his face into a starchy white collar. His hips jerked forward occasionally as his balls drained into Sakusa’s ass. 

“‘Samu are you almost done?” Atsumu whined around Sakusa’s finger. He tried to relieve some of the tension in his gut by grinding his cock against their owner’s thigh, but it was a poor substitute for the warm wet heat.

The silver kitten let out a long low sigh before nodding his head and slowly pulling away. Sakusa bit the inside of his cheek to stop the whine crawling up his throat as the hardness inside him disappeared. He could feel the heat of come starting to drip out of him. He let out a relieved sigh as Atsumu shifted and dragged the head of his cock up the cleft of Sakusa’s ass to collect the come and then pushed inside of him. 

Already pent up, the golden kitten started off with a quick pace. His hips snapped against Sakusa’s ass and the man had to hold onto the back of the chaise to stay steady. He stayed silent though, allowing his kitten to use him to find relief. Osamu settled down in the cushions and observed with sleepy eyes. All of the sadness and fear he felt from earlier was now gone and contentment washed over him and pulled at his eyelids. 

Atsumu whined into Sakusa’s ear and his thrusts became erratic and frantic. His tail flicked back and forth as he felt the tight coil in his gut begin to snap. With one final thrust he cried out and came. 

“Good boy. Such good boys for Daddy.” Sakusa breathed as he felt the kitten fill his already stuffed hole. Atsumu rested his head in the crook of Sakusa’s shoulder—panting as he came down from his high. 

“Come here baby. Let's lay down.” Gingerly Sakusa guided Atsumu so they could lay down on their sides. The golden kitten happily snuggled into his back, still nestled inside and filling his owner with milk. He yawned sleepily as the adrenalin of needing to breed faded away. 

Osamu tucked himself in Sakusa’s chest and began to purr happily as the man scratched at his ears. 

“Do you feel better baby?” Sakusa whispered. He received a drowsy hum and a soft nod. A smile spread across his face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the kitten’s temple.  “Good. Daddy loves you both.” Sakusa felt warmth wash over him and his eyes began to droop. Feeding and satisfying his kittens had drained him and now wrapped up in their warmth he couldn’t fight off the pull of sleep. His head rested against the pillows and the last thing he remembered before drifting into the darkness was the soft murmurs of  _ I love you too _ from each of his kittens. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!
> 
> I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/juuichimiya) for miyacest and other problematic content so follow me here if you want to talk more!


End file.
